


An Equal Exchange

by birdlay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlay/pseuds/birdlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has returned from the western countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Equal Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work. It's just a short prompt.  
> I'm sorry that my English is not very good, so there may be some mistakes. Hope you can understand it.

At the Resembool train station, Edward has returned from the western countries and Winry is on the platform to meet him.

"Ed, lower your head." Winry says shyly, then she gives Ed a kiss.

"Oh my god, that's my first kiss!" Ed says in surprise, and his face blushes. "Winry, that's not fair." He cups her chin gently, kisses her back. "This is called an equal exchange."


End file.
